


Синдром Разбитой Вселенной

by astonmartin_96



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astonmartin_96/pseuds/astonmartin_96
Summary: "Вы, люди, думаете, что знаете, как управлять миром, создавать свою судьбу, что-то решать. Но как вы можете так думать, если элементарно не способны прислушаться к мирозданию? К тому, чего на самом деле оно хочет от вас?"
Relationships: Todd Brotzman & Dirk Gently, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1. Симптом

**Author's Note:**

> "Вы, люди, думаете, что знаете, как управлять миром, создавать свою судьбу, что-то решать. Но как вы можете так думать, если элементарно не способны прислушаться к мирозданию? К тому, чего на самом деле оно хочет от вас?"
> 
> Дирк терпеть не может, когда кто-то идет против правил Вселенной.  
> Посвящение:  
> Многострадальному нашему фандому  
> Примечания автора:  
> Наконец-то закончила свой несчастный долгострой. Идея появилась два года назад, начала писать перед премьерой второго сезона ХДАДД, но что-то фанф долго не шел. Уже и сериал закрыли - а я его все еще не дописала. Наконец-то собралась с духом и закончила свое сочинение, за которое давно не бралась. Вышло немного странновато, даже более странно, чем сам сериал, но "я художник, я так вижу".  
> Частично идея взята из малоизученного синдрома разбитого сердца, вот статья: https://www.medikforum.ru/health/60673-vremya-ne-lechit-sindrom-razbitogo-serdca.html

Глава 1. Симптом

Когда уставшая, пышнотелая кассирша сиэтлского супермаркета лениво переложила десяток яиц, овощи, две курицы, пакет молока и две газировки «Фанта», кассовый аппарат привычно пропищал под ее морщинистыми, толстыми пальцами с дешевым синим маникюром. Тот послушно выдал счет, который должен заплатить постоянный клиент просторного, светлого маркета, Тодд Бротцман.

\- С вас 144 доллара и 50 центов, - безучастно произнесла женщина с безвкусным макияжем на лице и синим чепчиком, скрывающим жирные темные волосы. Тодд поспешно достал из своего кармана кредитку, будто откупался от навязчивой продавщицы. Невысокий худой брюнет уже полчаса томился в огромной очереди таких же, как он, с огромными кипами продуктов. Что больше настораживало голубоглазого парня в темно-синей клетчатой рубашке, так то, что очередь возникла как будто из пустого места. Ведь до этого в супермаркете практически никого не было: в овощном отделении Тодд заметил зрелого мужчину и молодую девушку (вероятно, дочь), в мясном он увидел юношу-подростка в черной футболке и наушниках, а в отделе с напитками — семейную пару, которая только и делала, что громко выясняла отношения между собой. Кстати, в эту минуту у них снова были разборки вон за той престарелой женщиной в выразительных очках формы «кошачий глаз». 

\- Терминал заглючил, - грубо сказала кассирша после того, как она проделала манипуляцию с картой Бротцмана. - Попробуем еще раз. Тодд тяжело вздохнул, когда понял, что ему не удастся быстро сбежать от этой мучительной чехарды с кассой. Парень вновь обреченно достал свою кредитку и передал в руки угрюмой женщине. Она второй раз провела пластиковое деньгохранилище через терминал, Тодд ввел свой привычный пин-код, четыре цифры которого гласили год рождения его сестры, Аманды, и на этот раз все прошло удачно. Бротцман с легким сердцем собрал всю еду в белый пакет и быстрым шагом удалился прочь из надоедливого здания. 

Снаружи была нелетная погода, которая вскоре угрожала быть невыездной. Небо заслонили тяжелые ватные тучи, с оттенками свинца, а в воздухе поднимался шаловливый ветерок. Казалось, он стремился смести все вокруг, однако сил ему хватало только на то, чтобы сдуть с асфальта лениво брошенные бумаги и потревожить ветки на деревьях, окруживших большое белое здание супермаркета. 

\- Прости, ты не мог бы тут помочь? - как только Бротцман вышел из маркета навстречу своей машине, к нему подошел тот самый мужчина, который вместе с дочерью выбирал свежие брокколи в овощном. - Чертов багажник опять заклинило, не хватало, чтобы все продукты по дороге рассыпались к чертям.  
\- Я бы с радостью, но… - Тодд попытался отмазаться от незнакомца, ведь ему самому тоже надо было таскать продукты к машине.  
\- Да я помогу тебе с пакетом, не переживай. А пока можешь нам помочь? - однако зрелый мужчина настаивал на своем, Бротцману пришлось сдаться и пойти вместе с собеседником к его сломанному серому хетчбеку с открытым багажником. Около невзрачного «Форда» пятнадцатилетней давности двоих мужчин поджидала белокурая девушка, одетая в джинсы и нежно-голубую вязаную кофту.  
\- Опять ты за свое, пап! - догадка Бротцмана была верной насчет дочери. - Неужели обязательно надо звать кого-то другого на помощь?  
\- Разве тебя что-то не устраивает, Дебра? - возразил отец, помогая Тодду перелаживать пакет.  
\- Зачем ты вечно зовешь за собой посторонних, когда есть я? - спросила Дебра.  
\- С твоим-то положением? На пятом месяце? И делать такие нагрузки? Милая, ты смеешься? - мужчина продолжал настаивать на своем и одновременно запирать злосчастный багажник вместе с Боцманом. - Сейчас, вот так…  
\- Что?… - блондинка хмыкнула и помотала головой, будто хотела стряхнуть из себя грязь. - Пап, и это ты называешь нагрузкой? Надо же просто закрыть этот чертов багажник!  
\- И действительно ничего сложного, - согласился с ней Тодд, сделав попытку справиться с объектом семейного раздора. - Да, почти… - парень заметно поднатужился и запыхался, когда багажник был почти закрыт. - Да уж… это сложнее, чем я думал. Да что с этой фигней не так? Будто заклятие на него наложили.  
\- Вот и я о том же, - вторил ему заботливый отец девушки. - Все нормально, вроде как закрывается, а дальше упирается, хоть убей. Еще гроза вот собирается, не хватало только под молнию попасть, с раскрытым багажником.  
\- Пап, ну давай я помогу! - Дебра вновь решила стоять на своем.  
\- Милая, пожалуйста, лучше постой здесь! Мы сами справимся! - и снова отрезал отец.  
\- Выбрось ты эту хрень! - внезапно раздался женский крик. Случайная троица людей у «Форда» мгновенно перевели взгляды на ту самую крикливую парочку, которая вновь нашла очередной повод для конфликта.  
\- Сама свое выбрасывай! - грубо ответил муж крикливой дамы. - Мне твои кукурузные палочки уже поперек горла сидят!! Нет, хоть что-то нормальное бы взяла, а не это говно…  
\- Вот и подавись моими палочками, мудила!! - яростно зарычала женщина. - И бухло свое нахрен вышвырни! Сколько я должна терпеть твои попойки с вонючими дружками! Весь дом засрал пивными банками, потом еще прибирать за тобой все барахло! - И затем от жены последовала смачная затрещина по голове не менее скандального супруга.  
\- Ах ты ж дрянь! Сука! - муж ответил ей сильной пощечиной.  
\- Сам ты мразь! - и с этими словами дальнейший словесный конфликт перерос в вербальный, включая размахивание кулаками и швыряние в друг друга купленной едой.  
\- О, этого еще не хватало. Запираем багажник и валим отсюда! - отец девушки вместе с Бротцманом приложили все усилия закрыть неукротимую дверь багажного отделения, но тщетно. Тодду, ошарашенному увиденным, хотелось побыстрее избавиться от назойливого мужчины и разбранить голубков, как тут...  


\- А ну заткнулись, вы грязные ублюдки!! - внезапно в семейную ссору влезла старуха в чудаковатых очках, добавив от себя несколько пинков тростью, дабы утихомирить скандалистов. - Да я и так из-за вас очередь еле простояла, и снова тут морочите голову! А у меня и так панкреатит и высокое давление, домой еле дохожу! Вы моей смерти хотите, олухи?  
\- Ох, опять она за свое, - тяжело вздохнул хозяин сломанного хэтчбека. - Постоянно лезет туда, куда не надо. И это уже не впервые, - затем обращается к пораженному увиденным Тодду. - Серьезно, в прошлый раз, когда мы ехали сюда, эта старуха, как увидела одну парочку, так сразу бросилась на них с проклятиями. Кто бы мог подумать, что она так бурно среагирует на простой поцелуй. Вечно от этой старухи проблемы…  
\- Папа, не начинай! - тут снова вмешалась его дочь, Дебра.  
\- Ну, они же не трахались при всех! Это был простой поцелуй. - Затем тот снова обратился к Тодду. - И вообще, знаешь, сколько проблем было из-за этих старух…  
\- Папа! - Дебра повысила голос. Отец уже готов было вновь заявить о своей нелюбви к пожилой женщине, как тут…  
\- Твою мать! - вскрикнул мужчина и все отскочили в сторону от дряхлого, хоть и внушительных размеров дерева, которое с грохотом свалилось на асфальт. К счастью (и к сожалению для старухи и хозяина «Форда») во время внезапного происшествия никто не пострадал. Злосчастный серый автомобиль, несмотря на сломанную дверь багажника, также был цел и невредим.  
\- Так, походу, дела совсем плохи. Вам далеко ехать? Вы сможете как-то… с багажником?… - Тодд Бротцман понял, что свалившееся дерево было последней каплей. Парень замешкался и схватился за свой пакет.  
\- Не сказать, что и особо далеко. Километров пять до дома, - ответила Дебра Тодду, а затем перевела взгляд на своего отца. - Пап, поехали уже! Видишь, вон тучи надвигаются, не хватало еще под грозу попасть по дороге.  
В ответ мужчина недовольно хмыкнул и сделал паузу. Затем обреченно вздохнул и резко махнул рукой.  
\- А, черт с ним! Дома разберусь с багажником! Поехали! - бросил в багажник свои продукты и направился к водительскому сидению. - Прости, приятель, так неловко получилось.

\- Ой, да бросьте, - мило ответил Тодд и быстрым шагом направился к своему автомобилю. Впрочем, это была не совсем его машина — ярко-красный «Шевроле» остался после очередного дела Дирка, на этот раз связанного с обезумевшей кучкой речных гномов, поклонявшейся сухопутной фиолетовой каракатице. На самом деле, это было не самое безумное дело холистического детектива и его ассистента. Но если бы кто-то посторонний услышал из уст Тодда, как те гномы хотели принести в жертву мэра Сиэтла, который оказался полудеревянным киборгом - Бротцману бы точно грозила психушка.  
Однако мысли парня сейчас были не об этом. Сейчас бывший коридорный беспокоился о том, как не попасть под грозу, которая вполне могла превратиться в сокрушительный ураган. А штормит здесь, в Америке так, что мало уж точно не покажется. Не то, что у Дирка в родной Англии — Лондон хоть и заливает круглые сутки, но бедствия вроде торнадо и смертоносных молний случаются куда реже.

\- Вот черт! - Тодд только что заметил еще одну неприятную вещь, когда достал чек из белого пакета. Та кассирша, которая перебирала его продукты, обокрала его на сто с лишним долларов — примерно столько Бротцман должен был заплатить за покупку. Стоило догадаться, что эта дама явно что-то нехорошее замышляла. Однако это было впервые — сколько бывший коридорный не заходил в этот супермаркет, ни разу не становился жертвой лживых продавцов. Еще и эта очередь, появившаяся из ниоткуда, тот хозяин проклятого хэтчбека, орущая друг на друга парочка, зловещее дерево, которое чуть не угробило Тодда...

Бедный парень будто по инерции заводил машину и управлял рулем, пытаясь быстрее добраться до Риджли. Все смешалось в его голове. Несмотря на то, что день только начинался, а Бротцману уже хотелось поскорее смыться от безумной суеты. Или рассказать все Дирку и вляпаться в эту суматоху вместе с ним. А вдруг это новое дело? Порой Тодд признавался себе, что ему даже нравилось такое состояние, когда сам не знал, что и думать, и это был как раз тот самый случай.


	2. Глава 2. Диагноз

Когда брюнет добрался до своего дома, первые капли дождя виднелись на асфальте и блестели на кроваво-красном седане. Быстро выскочив из машины, Бротцман захватил пакет и быстрым шагом помчал в поместье. Ветер заметно усилился, а небо Сиэтла почти полностью спряталось под тяжелыми грозовыми тучами.

\- Дирк, я дома! - Тодд громко оповестил о своем прибытии и вздохнул с облегчением, когда понял, что все закончилось и он наконец-то в своей богом забытой квартире.  
\- Оу, ты здесь Тодд, - Джентли глухо отозвался за дряхлым старым диваном. - Хорошо, что ты здесь.  
\- Ты в порядке? - Услышав печальные нотки в голосе близкого друга, Бротцман почти сразу заподозрил неладное. Парень, не думая, бросил пакет на пол и ринулся к своему другу. Детектив лежал на боку, обреченно скрутившись в клубок. Как и утром до поездки в маркет, Дирк был одет в темные брюки и подаренную Тоддом футболку с «Мексиканскими похоронами».  
\- Смотря, что ты имеешь ввиду под порядком, - рассеянно произнес Дирк. - Вот, смотри сам. - Джентли достал из-под пазухи электронный градусник и передал его расстроенному ассистдругу.  
\- Ну… у тебя тут 37,2, - спокойно сказал Тодд.  
\- 37,2?! - огорчился Дирк, сделав невероятно печальную мину, и затем жалобно простонал в подушку.  
\- Дирк, - Тодд позвал своего приболевшего друга и обессилено вздохнул. Мало того, что стал свидетелем вселенского дурдома возле магазина, так еще и Дирк пал жертвой температуры. Которая, на самом деле, была не такой уж серьезной.  
\- Эй, - попытавшись хоть как-то развеселить себя, Тодд не удержался и пощекотал детектива за босые ноги.  
\- Хэй, Тодд, перестань! - Дирк нервно хихикнул и резко поднял голову из подушки. - Знаешь, у меня сейчас нет настроения быть веселым и… щекотливым. А, хотя ладно, я бы хотел чего-то веселенького сейчас. Пицца с ананасами и беконом, например. Или чай с бергамотом. Или клубничный коктейль. Или новый галстук. Или горячая ванна с пеной. Или диск со «Смурфиками». А можно все сразу. 

Джентли положил голову набок, в сторону телевизора, в котором британец постоянно переключал каналы. В меняющихся картинках Тодд наблюдал, как широкая мутная вода уносила за собой весь мусор и машины на улицах Хьюстона. Затем, во всех огненных красках, извергался пробудившийся вулкан на Бали, а бомбы все также продолжали падать на почти что разрушенный Дамаск в Сирии. Не нужно было быть детективом, чтобы заметить общую катастрофичность того, что предлагал телевизор Тодда, и Бротцман ее заметил. Не менее разрушительными были кадры Чернобыльской АЭС и бомбежки Лас-Вегаса армадой злобных пришельцев в духе фильмов 50-х. Даже клип Майли Сайрус с шаром, пробивающим стену, никак не спасал положение.

\- Как я и думал, Вселенная опять трещит, - грустно проворчал Дирк.  
\- Опять? Серьезно? - саркастично спросил Тодд. - Знаешь, то, что Вселенная опять трещит, меня никак не удивляет. Дирк, меня волнует, что утром ты еще прыгал-скакал по дому, как ни в чем не бывало, а теперь лежишь на этом диване, будто внутри тебя мироздание сломано. Можешь сказать, что с тобой не так? - Бротцман определенно был прав насчет того, как веселился Джентли. Иначе как он мог забыть утреннюю сцену, где его друг-детектив отрывался под звучащую с телефона California Gurls*, оттачивая кокетливые движения из клипа Кэти Перри.

\- Вселенная трещит, Тодд, - ответил Дирк по своему типичному шаблону. - Кто-то совершил то, что нельзя было совершать. И теперь она разбита. - Закончив предложение, Джентли переключил на телеканал, где женщина-диктор в телестудии сообщила следующее:

\- Сегодня утром, на 48-м году жизни скончалась знаменитая певица, легенда R&B, лауреат премии «Оскар» и обладательница 10-ти премий «Грэмми», Мэй Риандо. Певица была найдена мертвой в своем отельном номере ее агентом. Полиция сообщает, что вероятной причиной смерти Риандо может быть самоубийство…  
\- Определенно, это было самоубийство, - уверенно заявил Дирк. - Ее друзья признались, что у Мэй была депрессия последние несколько недель, она не знала, куда себя деть. Плюс трудный развод, домашнее насилие со стороны мужа и угроза отобрать ее 8-летнего сына — все это окончательно добило ее. Хотя она не должна была совершать суицид.

\- И… Как это связано с тобой? Ты ее знал? - любой на месте ассистдруга не воспринял бы депрессию Дирка всерьез и решил, что он всего лишь безудержно горюет по своему кумиру. Однако Тодд за все раскрытые вместе дела успел прекрасно понять, что если холистический детектив почувствовал что-то неладное, то скорее всего, это неладное вполне себе серьезное. Тем более, Тодд знал, что Дирк никогда не был большим фанатом Мэй Риандо, хоть и любил современное R&B.

\- Я всегда нахожусь на связи со Вселенной, хочется мне этого или нет, Тодд, - ответил Джентли, повернувшись к Бротцману лицом. - Иногда мое чутье бывает очень полезным и неоднократно помогает мне раскрывать дела в самый неожиданный момент. Но когда я чувствую ее боль оттого, что кто-то начинает идти вразрез с потоком временно-пространственного континуума, то иногда я жалею, что у меня вообще есть эти силы. Мэй Риандо страдала от депрессии и проблем в семье, поэтому она покончила с собой. Но все дело в том, что она начала запись нового альбома, который должен был стать сенсацией в мире поп-музыки. А сама Риандо должна была триумфально вернуться и получить новые хиты и громадную кучу «Грэмми», вместе с дальнейшим влиянием на мировую музыку, просмотрами на YouTube, Spotify и прочей фигней. Все это могло бы случится с ней, и должно было соответствовать ее временной линии, и Вселенная бы не так пострадала, даже наоборот. Но, вместо этого, она решила умереть, так как у нее была депрессия. Ох, черт... - тяжело вздохнул Джентли и схватился за голову после того, как приостановил свою холистическую тираду.  


\- Дирк, ты в порядке? - взволнованно спросил Тодд. - Может, тебе принести таблетки?  
\- В такие периоды бывало и хуже, - грустно молвил Джентли, положив ноги на колени своему другу, - когда от подобных нарушений страдает Вселенная, страдаю и я. Каждый раз, когда что-то подобное происходит, мне становится не по себе. Тошнит, голова кружится, подскакивает температура. Или того хуже — когда близко нахожусь к эпицентру временно-пространственной трещины, могу даже отключиться. Повезло, что она умерла в Нью-Йорке, а не здесь, в Сиэтле.  
\- Значит, когда кто-то всерьез нарушает линию времени, идет против Вселенной, ей становится плохо, потом тебе становится плохо и… так, погоди, что еще за эпицентр и трещины? - спросил Бротцман, пытаясь разобраться с проблемами вселенского масштаба и самочувствием детектива.  
\- Как я говорил, Тодд, - продолжил Дирк, - когда происходят нарушения, в пространственно-временном континууме образуются трещины, которые негативно влияют на само мироздание. Оно трещит в буквальном смысле этого слова! Происходят всякие катаклизмы, аварии, падает курс валюты, жадные олигархи становятся президентами и все остальное. Особо опасно находиться там, где случилось это нарушение, его эпицентр. Кстати, ты сегодня не замечал никаких странностей, пока ездил в супермаркет?

Пока Дирк разговаривал с Тоддом, у Бротцмана из головы никак не выходила о суматоха возле супермаркета, которая чуть не угробила самого Тодда.

\- Ну, просто перед тем, как мне внезапно стало плохо, я заметил одного странного мужчину, который писал на фонарный столб, а затем на него напала бродячая собака. Бедняга так удирал от нее, что чуть под колеса машины не попал...

\- В том маркете была очередь, которая появилась из ниоткуда, хотя там почти не было людей. Потом, у одного мужчины багажник никак не мог закрыться, а другая странная парочка при всех орала благим матом из-за пива. Плюс одна кассирша обманула меня на целых 100 с лишним долларов, чего раньше никогда не было. А потом на меня чуть не свалилось дерево перед грозой, буквально на пустом месте…  
\- Ну, вот, что я и говорил, это все трещины Вселенной! - воскликнул Джентли. - Даже самая маленькая неприятность, которая собирается в другую неприятность побольше, а потом в еще одну огромную проблему — все это может быть симптомом нарушения временного потока Вселенной с большим эпицентром внутри. Слышал что-нибудь о синдроме разбитого сердца, Тодд?  
\- А что с разбитым сердцем? — удивленно переспросил Тодд.  
\- Оно никогда не заживает, - продолжил Дирк, - даже если все позади и тебе излечили сердце, на нем всегда останутся шрамы, как след твоих прошлых трагедий. Вот так и Вселенная разбивается время от времени изнутри, вся шрамированная от прошлых временно-пространственных парадоксов. Вы люди, думаете, что знаете, как управлять миром, создавать свою судьбу, что-то решать. Но как вы можете так думать, если элементарно не способны прислушаться к мирозданию? К тому, чего на самом деле оно хочет от вас? - в сердцах произнес Джентли и тут же переключил канал. Однако вместо набивших оскомину новостей и катастроф сменила яркие кадры ситкома «Теория Большого Взрыва». 

\- О, - лицо детектива тут же загорелось энтузиазмом, а былая болезненность резко сошла на нет, - обожаю этих ребят! Я ничего не понимаю из того, что они говорят. Эти физики такие смешные, глянь на них! - сказал Тодду в своей привычной дирковской манере, с привычной сияющей улыбкой.  
\- Вижу, тебе полегчало, Дирк, - ответил Бротцман. - Даже слишком быстро. Не значит ли, что…  
\- Рана еще не успела зажить. Вселенной нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, это был только первый и самый болезненный этап. Нарушение слишком серьезное, поэтому для исправления понадобятся годы, может, десятилетия. Ну, а я могу жить спокойно и безболезненно. Пока что. До следующей трещины. Кстати, Тодд, ты не забыл о мороженом, которое я просил?  
\- Вот черт! - ассистдруг быстро рванул с места, чтобы забрать пакет с продуктами. Тодд совсем забыл про него, когда начал утешать Дирка. Впрочем, подтаявшее шоколадное мороженое было наименьшим из зол, которые случились этим странным днем с Тоддом Бротцманом. В тот день, когда против воли мироздания, скончался важный человек.

В тот самый день, когда в очередной раз разбилась Вселенная.


End file.
